With the development of the 5-HT3 antagonist in the early 1990s, there emerged new strategies in the medical community to better control nausea and vomiting caused by various medical procedures, including chemotherapy (CINV), surgery (PONV), and radiation therapy (RINV). When added to steroids such as dexamethasone, several 5-HT3 antagonists have been demonstrated to significantly improve the standard of life for patients undergoing emetogenic medical procedures. Examples of 5-HT3 antagonists include ondansetron, marketed by GlaxoSmithKline, and palonosetron, developed by Helsinn Healthcare.
Palonosetron hydrochloride has recently emerged as a highly efficacious anti-nauseant and anti-emetic agent. See PCT publications WO 2004/045615 and 2004/073714 from Helsinn Healthcare. Palonosetron hydrochloride is sold in the United States as a sterile injectable liquid under the ALOXI® brand, in sterile unit dose vials containing 0.075 or 0.25 mg. of palonosetron hydrochloride. Palonosetron hydrochloride also is also sold as an orally administered soft-gel dosage form containing 0.5 mg. of palonosetron hydrochloride.
The official chemical name for palonosetron hydrochloride is (3aS)-2-[(S)-1-Azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1-oxo-1Hberiz[de]isoquinoline hydrochloride (CAS No. 119904-90-4); its empirical formula is C19H24N2O.HCl, and its molecular weight is 332.87. The compound is represented by the following chemical structure:
Methods of synthesizing palonosetron are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,202,333 and 5,510,486. Pharmaceutically acceptably dosage forms are described in PCT publications WO 2004/067005 and WO 2008/049552 from Helsinn Healthcare.
NK1 antagonists have also recently emerged as a tool for combating nausea and vomiting from emetogenic medical procedures. Most recently, aprepitant was approved by the Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) for use in combination with other anti-emetic agents for the prevention of nausea and vomiting from moderately and highly emetogenic chemotherapy. However, it quickly became apparent that aprepitant's effect was limited principally to vomiting—not nausea—and that aprepitant did not provide as much benefit during the acute phase of CINV. When tested against nausea in humans, aprepitant was unable to induce a significant reduction in the incidence or severity of nausea following moderately or highly emetogenic chemotherapy when compared to a 5-HT3 antagonist alone. See FDA Approved Labeling for Emend®. Thus, while aprepitant is approved by FDA for the prevention of nausea and vomiting in humans, this indication is somewhat misleading because aprepitant did not reduce nausea in the clinical trials preformed for aprepitant more than nausea controlled by the other components of the anti-emetic regimen. In addition, the results reported in Grunberg et al., SUPPORT CANCER CARE (2009) 17:589-594, from a combined treatment of aprepitant and palonosetron, were far from promising.
Merck & Co. markets aprepitant, as EMEND® in the United States. The product is approved in a capsule dosage form, and is marketed for the prevention of CINV (acute and delayed) in combination with other anti-emetic agents such as ondansetron and metoclopramide. The product reportedly has a terminal half-life of from 9 to 13 hours. While aprepitant has demonstrated some effect against nausea, its effects have been inconsistent. Casopitant is another NK1 antagonist that has been tested against nausea and vomiting in humans. A clinical study of casopitant is discussed in Therapeutics and Clinical Risk Management 2009:5 pp 375-384 to Ruhlmann et al. and Drug Metabolism and Disposition, vol. 37, No. 8, 2009, pp. 1635-1645 to Pellegatti et al. As reported by Ruhlmann et al. in THERAPEUTICS AND CLINICAL RISK MANAGEMENT, 2009:5 375-384, casopitant had no statistically significant effect against nausea when administered in response to moderately emetogenic chemotherapy, and even induced nausea as a side effect. Casopitant has the formula (2R,4S)-4-(4-acetytlpiperazin-1-yl)-N-{(1R)-1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethyl}-2-(4-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)-N-methylpiperidine-1-carboxamide, and the below chemical structure:

Netupitant is another selective NK1 receptor antagonist under development by Helsinn Healthcare, having the formula 2-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-N,2-dimethyl-N-[4-(2-methylphenyl)-6-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl]propanamide, or Benzeneacetamide, N,α,α-trimethyl-N-[4-(2-methylphenyl)-6-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)-, and the below chemical structure:
Methods of synthesizing and formulating netupitant and its prodrugs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,297,375, 6,719,996 and 6,593,472 to Hoffmann La Roche.
Other representative NK1 antagonists include ZD4974 (developed by AstraZeneca), CGP49823 (developed by Ciba-Geigy), Lanepitant and LY686017 (developed by Eli Lilly), FK888 (developed by Fujisawa), Vofopitant, Vestipitant and Orvepitant (developed by GlaxoSmithKline), Befetupitant (developed by Hoffmann-La Roche), R116031 (developed by Janssen), L-733060 and L-736281 (developed by Merck), TKA731, NKP608 and DNK333 (developed by Novartis), CP-96345, CP-99994, CP-122721, CJ-17493, CJ-11974 and CJ-11972 (developed by Pfizer), RP67580 and Dapitant (developed by Rhone-Poulenc Rorer), Nolpitantium and SSR240600 (developed by Sanofi-Aventis), SCH388714 and Rolapitant (developed by Schering-Plough), TAK637 (developed by Takeda), HSP117 (developed by Hisamitsu), KRP103 (developed by Kyorin Pharm) and SLV317 (developed by Solvay). Chemical structures of the above-mentioned NK1 antagonists are shown below and discussion of those compounds as well as other NK1 antagonists is present in Expert Opin. Ther. Patents (2010) 20(8), pp 1019-1045 by Huang et al.
The background of U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,375 suggests that NK1 antagonists are useful for treating a variety of conditions in which substance P (the natural ligand for the NK1 receptor) is active. These conditions include depression, pain (especially pain resulting from inflammatory conditions such as migraine, rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease), central nervous system (CNS) disorders such as Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease, headache, anxiety, multiple sclerosis, attenuation of morphine withdrawal, cardiovascular changes, oedema, chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma/bronchial hyperreactivity and other respiratory diseases including allergic rhinitis, inflammatory diseases of the gut including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease, ocular injury and ocular inflammatory diseases. The background even mentions motion sickness and vomiting, but fails to call out nausea specifically.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for more effective treatments of nausea and vomiting, particularly nausea and vomiting emanating from chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery. In addition, given the prolonged incidence of nausea and vomiting induced by these emetic events, there is a need for treating such nausea and vomiting for a prolonged period of time. Further, there is a need for the development of dosage forms to reduce drug-drug interaction, improve stability, and potentiate effects of each component of the combined dosage forms.